Harry Potter and the Hot New Gurls
by DarkAngus
Summary: Three hot gorls appear before Harry Potter, and offer him an amazing experience of true love! But his clingy, slutty girlfriend still remains...
1. Chapter 1

(AN: Hey Guys! Angus isn't here right now, his parents told me he's off getting laid with a bunch of hot gurls LOL! My names Annie and I'm Angus's girlfriend ^^ He gave me his password so I can write ficks while he's out fucking :D Hopw you enjoy! This fick is based on a fantasy me and a few of my friends had about fucking Harry Potter ^^ I'd LOVE to have hot sex with him every day, especially with my friends :D Enjoy!)

Chapter One: The Hot New Gorls

So, like, Harry walked into the Griffondoor common room and looked around. No one was there! The room was completely empty! It was like everyone vanish! Suddenly, three girls appeared in the room!

"Hai, I'm Kerra" the Asian-looking one said. Her tits were huge and sexy and her skin was real good!

"Ello, I'm Meagan" the africanamerican one said. Her body was slender and she had curves in all the right places (ALL OF THEM!)

"Hey there, My names Anna" the cute white one said. She was the hottest of them, andher body was glorious!

"Um... Ello." Harry replied nervously.

"We're sooo horny!" Meagan shouted.

"We need you, Harry!" Kerra said lustfully.

"Uh... A-are you even from this school?" Harry neverously asked.

"No." Anna said.

"...okay." Harry said, moving closer to them.

"Yes, good boy, Harry..." Meagan moaned as Harry moved close to her. Meagan put her arms around him and kissed him all over his face, rubbing his head in her tits as Kerra and Anna pulled his pants off.

Harry's boner was two hole feet! "OMG Harry! You're so big!" Karra shouted as she sucked him off. She tasted every inch of his hard, sweet dick as Anna and Megan felt him up.

Harry moaned as the three, hot, beautiful girls gave him the night of his life. Harry came inside all three sexy girrls' mouths and each one drank the whole load.

"Oh, Girals, you're so good!"

"Thanks, harry baby ;)" Karra said sexually.

Suddenly... ginni walked into the room.

"OMG Harry! What the fuck are you doing?" She shouted.

"Fuck you, ginny!" Harry said, moaning as Megan rode him hard. "You're a fucking motherfucker and a bad fucking girlfriend to boot! Fuck you forever!"

Ginny pulled out her wand and pointed it at Annie. "Crucio!" she shouted, but Anna blocked it with her hand.

Anna pulled out her wand, which was 14 inches and made of elder wood with dragon heartstring. "Accio Ginny's heart!" Suddenly, ginny's heart was pulled out of her chest.

Harry looked at the corpse in horror as Megan fucked his cock. "My god, you killed her!"

"She deserved it," Karra said. "She's a slut and a whroe who'd fuck any guy for the fucking right price."

"LOL yeah, I guuss you're right." Harry began pleasuring Annie's boobs and making her cum like three times.

Harry penetrated all three girls roughly that night, and they fucked for hours before finally stopping at midnight. They all went to bed in Harry's dorm, sleeping in the same bed with him.

Annie got up in the middle of the night while they were all asleep and went to the common room. "Resurrectum Unmortem!" she cast over Ginny's body. Ginny came back to life.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" Ginny loudly exclaimed. "Why did you fucking rip my fucking heart out!"

"Because you're a slut and don't deserve Harry's boner."

"No! Fuck you! Harry loves me!"

I pulled out my wand and said "Aquamenti!" Anna pointed the wand at Ginny's mouth and made her drown to death. Kerra, Anna, and Meagan buried Ginny by the whomping willow, so they could use her for torment whenever they desired, so she could pay for her crimes against Harry.

(AN: Did you like it? Please rate, comment, and review!)


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: So, how was my last chapter? Please rate and review! Also, is there anyone you think me and my friends should fuck also? Thanks! :D)

Chapter Two: Ginny Was A Slut

So, like, Kerra and Anna and Meagan were walking the school grounds with Harry and we found a grave for Ginny.

"Ginny was always such a clingy jealous girlfriend," harry said, "but I still don't think she deserved to die."

Meagan was all like "Oh yeah she did!" and she said "Remember Michel Porner and Dean Tomas?"

"She fucked them?" Harry asked, astonished.

"Oh yeah she did!" Megan shouted. She pulled out her wand and said "Summoneo Homos Michael Corner!" Suddenly, Michael Corner appeared in front of the four!

"Did you fuck Ginny Weasely?" Harry Asked.

"Okay, Yes!" Michael cried out. "I couldn't help it! Her pussy juices were soo good! D:"

after a moment of crying, harry shouted "Avada kedavera!" and Michael Dorner died.

"Omg... WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" Harry screamed to the heavens.

"What you had to do," Kerra told him, patting his back. "What you had to do."

Kerra leaned in close to Harry and passionately kissed him, moving her luscious tongue all over his. As they passionately kissed, Anna walked overto the grave and resurrected Ginny.

"Why the fuck did you resurrect me again?" she shouted like a bitch.

"Stop being so bitchy!" Anna screamed at her. "Because you were such a bitch and a slut, I'm going to hurt you just like you hurt harry!"

Anna pulled out her wand and shouted "Alarte Ascendare!" Ginny's whole body flew up into the sky and crashed down in a big bloddy pile.

"Oh my gods!" Harry cried out. "I can't believe you killed her a second time!"

"Third, actually," Kerra said.

"THIRD?" Harry cried out again.

"She was a clingy and jealous girl who'd fuck anyone," Anna said. "She deserved to die for how much she mistreated you."

So the four walked off into the great hall. They all sat down for a meal, which Meagan summoned using her magic. "Accio feast!" she shouted, and all the food was summoned into the hall. The four ate everything they loved, (especially harry's hard ymmy dick.)

Kerra summoned Dean Thomas to the table and forced him to tell Harry that he lost his virginity to Ginny Weasely!

"OMG NOOOOO!" Harry shouted. "How could you?!"

"We were dating and she was horny!" Dean tried to defend himself, but Anna had enough of that.

Anna shouted "Accio Dean's Wand!" and took both wands in her hands. "Now, prepare do die for making harry suffer so much!" With one hand she cast Crucio, and with the other she cast Incendio. Dean burst into flames and died in excruciating pain for making Harry have to suffer so much grief.

"I can't believe so many people were against me!" Harry shouted. "First, I find out that Ginny was a clingy slut, then I find out that she's been fucking guys other than her boyfriend... Oh, the sorrow!" So we all kissed him and have him a three-girl handjob and make him cum all over our big fat titties.

After he came, I said "accio ginny's corpse!" and Ginny's dead body appeared on the ground behind our chairs. Anna resurrected her and Dean and Michael.

"Why did you resurrect us?" Michael asked.

"To show you... this!" Anna said, as she aimed her wand at Ginny. "Anteoculatia!" she shouted, and suddenly, Ginny grew a pair of antlers from her head. The two boys laughed like crazy.

"Grr! Curse you for embaressing me!" she shouted at me. "Well, at least this isn't all my boyfriends..." she muttered.

"WHAT." Harry shouted. "Not ALL of them?"

"Harry, I dated a lot of guys before I dated you! You have to understand! I really do fucking love you!"

"No! Fuck you, you slut!" Harry screamed.

Anna lifted her wand again and pointed it at Ginny. "Aqua Eructo!" she shouted, and Ginny was pushed backwards by an incredible force of water! As ginny lied on the ground soaking wet and gasping for air, Anna placed one foot on her flat chest. "Avifors!" Anna shouted, and Ginny turned into a rainbow-colored and soaking-wet bird.

"Ooh, ooh, turn her into a spider!" Michael suggected.

"Oh, fuck you." Ginny said. "Arachnifors!" Anna shouted to transfigure her. Ginny was now a small, black spider.

"Arania Exumai!" Anna shouted at the spider, pushing her back into a wall with incredible magical force. The other girls, Harry, Michael, and Dean cheered. Anna walked over to the wall and crushed Spider Ginny with her heel.

Michael and Dean apologized for fucking Ginny, and joined in the feast.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Harry Potter vs. Ginny's other boyfriends

So, like, Harry, Anna, Kerra, and Meagan walked into the girl's dorm and found Ginny's diary. However, the contents were completely blank!

"Hm... I thought she might have a list of the guys who fucked her in here," Anna said.

"Aha!" Kerra said, pointing her wand at the book. "Aparecium!" she said. Suddenly, the words appeared in the book! "It was invisible ink!"

The book revealed that Ginny had slept with nearly every boy in Hogwarts but none of the girls because the diary also revealed she was a homophobe who didn't like gays or lesbos.

Suddenly, the book emitted a blast of magical energy that hit Harry! Ginny had cursed the book so no one could read it but her. Harry suddenly started choking! Kerra gave him CPR, but it didn't seem to work!

Meagan pointed her wand at his neck and said "Anapneo!" Suddenly, Harry stopped choking! Meagan passionately kissed harry because they loved each other. "Mmm you like the taste of chocolate, don't you harry?" she moaned as they kissed.

"Oh, Meagan! Your lips and tongue are delicious, your body is so smmoth and sexy, and your pussy is so wet!" Harry explamed!

Anna and Kerra were looking through the diary to find all the boys that Ginny had ducked. Harry cried as they read it and jumped out a window to cimmit suicide!

"NOOO!" We all shouted. "Aresto Momentum" I cast to keep him from falling too fast. He slowly hit the ground, and when he did, Annie was there to comfort him.

"Oh, Annie, you're so sweet and sexy..." Harry muttered as Annie felt his dick and kissed his neck and chest.

When she was done, Anna said "Accio Ginny's spider corpse!" and Spider Ginny's corpse appeared before them.

"Homofors!" Anna shouted, and Spider Ginny's corpse turned into Ginny's corpse, which Kerra then resurrected.

"Stop fucking resurrecting and killing me!" Ginny shouted.

"Shut up," Meagan said.

Anna pointed her wand at Ginny's throat. "Harry almost commited suicide because of you.

"No he fucking didn't!" Ginny shouted. "It's because of you he almost did! None of this swould'vehappened if you hadn't fucked him!"

"Shut up, bitch," Meagan said, before bitch-slapping the bitch.

"Ow," Ginny said.

"Ascendio!" Anna cast, propelling herself higher than Hogwarts and then falling, holding her fist out in front of her to smash into Ginny. Annie punched ginny out with a huge amount of falling force.

"Did that hurt?" Annie asked Ginny from inside the crater she made.

No answer.

"Um... Where is she?"

Kerra looked around. "Um... Over there! And over there... And over there... And a little on your shoe, Meagan."

"Ew," Meagan said before wiping it off.

Anna got out of the crater and used her magic to pull Ginny's remains together. "Reparo Corpus!" Anna shouted, and Ginny's body was repaired. Anna then resurrected her again.

"This is such a vicsious cycle!" Ginny whined.

"So is what you did with Harry!" Anna shouted at her.

"Oh, fuck you, Harry! You're such a fucking asshole! I can't believe you're agreeing with these girls!" Ginny shouted.

"You cheated on me! You're a clingy jealous girl yet have fucked most of Hogwarts before we even dated!" shouted harry.

"Their dicks were better than yours!"

"How would you know? You never even wanted to see mine! I thought you were an innocent girl!"

"Fuck innocence! Fuck all of you! I'm not a slut or a clingy jealous girl! I really did love you, harry!"

I put my wand to her throat again and said "Avis." Suddenly, she started choking! Annie summoned a flock of birds inside her throat for her to choke to death on. "Oppugno!" I shouted, and the birds began to kill her from the inside out.

We all walked away from her body.

"She deserved to die, Harry. She tormented you so much. Her diary even says she fucked guys other than you while she dated you," Kerra said.

"She deserved her death...s," Meagan said.

"...I know," Harry replied. "I know."


	4. Chapter 4

(AN: This chapter was written by my friend Karra, whos name is Kerra in this story. Also, please review and comment! I need feedback!)

Chapter Four: Victor Krum's Fate

So, like, Kerra and Harry went to the boy's dorm and summoned and resurrected Victor Krum.

"You were dating Hermione, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, why?" Victor replied.

"Well, according to Ginny's diary, you slept with her. Fifty times." Kerra replied.

"You don't understand! Her boobs were so good!"

"You cheated on my friend, you monster!" Harry shouted. He pulled out his wand and said a spell that Kerra had taught him. "Infernum Incarceternum!" Suddenly, a circle of flame appeared around Victor and he was pulled into Hell!

"Did... did I just send him to Hell?" Harry asked.

"Yes. For all eternity." Kerra replied.

"Wow... that's pretty dark." Harry replied.

"Yep." Kerra said. "Now... would you like to know what heaven feels like?"

"Y-yes..." Harry said nervously as Kerra took off her top, revealing her large DD breasts. Harry received a big boner as Kerra put his dick between them. Kerra rubbed his dick roughly between the two lovely, gorgeous melons until he came on her face. Kerra licked all his cum off.

Kerra smiled at Harry with her lovely face. She was part Japanese, and certainly looked like the sexiest Japanese girl ever. Her lips were cute and her eyes made her look like an anime character. Despite her big boobs, she was nice and slender and fit.

"Harry, I love you..." Kerra said, licking Harry's dick before spreading her legs for Harry's hard monster cock.

Harry pushed deeply into Kerra's pussy. "Kerra! Your pussy is so wet and smooth and slick!" he said as he pounded her.

"Oh, yes, harry! Fuck me! Fuck me harder and harder! YES!" Kerra came all over Harry and the two came at the same time.

They cleaned each other off and summoned and resurrected Ginny. "Fuck you so much." Ginny complained.

"Same to you, bitch," Kerra said. Kerra pointed her wand (13 inches, dragon heartstring, and made from apple wood) at her neck. She then decided to aim it at her crotch. "Bombarda!" she exclaimed, exploding Ginny's vagina and making her screams echo across the entirety of Gryffindor Tower.

"You used it too much," Kerra said. "And you never used it with Harry."

"He didn't deserve it! His dick wasn't big enough for my wonderful pussy!"

"Wow, you're clingy, slutty, a cheater, and now vain too! How horrible can you get?" Harry shouted. "Fuck you, Ginny Weasely! Bombarda Maxima!" He shouted, causing Ginny - as well as an entire wall - to explode in a massively, fiery explosion.

Kerra walked up to the wall and repaired it using Reparo. Harry and Kerra then kissed passionately as Ginny died yet again. The two ended their kiss an hour later and walked downstairs to the common room, still completely naked.

(AN: Hey, this is Karra! Please review and comment! Megan's chapter is up next! We're gonna alternate from now on! :D Please enjoy! Also, I made most of the original spells in this fanfic. Feel free to use them!)


	5. Chapter 5

(AN: This chapter was written by Megan, whose name happens to be Meagan in this story. Please review! We need those comments!)

Chapter Five

So, like (AN: The "so, like" thing is Annie's way of referencing her bf Angus. We aren't allowed to change it.), Harry and Meagan walked into the girls' dorm to have sum fucking hardcore sex. Meagan was the best blowjob and handjob master in the world, and she would show Harry just that. She cast a lotion spell on her hands to make them nice and lotiony for Harry's yummy cock. Harry came four times as Meagan rubbed his hard cock.

"Oh Meagan!" he yelled. "Your hands are so amazing I love them!"

"Thanks, babe" I said. Just from Meagan saying that, he came again. Cum covered Meagan's body, but she washed it all off using her magic.

Suddenly, Harry asked me if Ginny had fucked with other guys. "Yeah, I said." "Do you want me to summon them?"

"Yeah," harry said, cumming again because Meagan spoke again.

Meagan used her magic and summoned and resurrected Cedric Diggory, who had fucked Ginny in secret.

"What! You?" Harry yelled. "HOW?"

"Because she gives such good blowjobs!" he cried. "I'm so sorry!"

"She never gave ME a blowjob!" Harry yelled. "Fuck her!"

Meagan summoned and resurrected Ginny. "Stop it! Just let me stay dead and go to hell!"

"No. Fuck you," Harry said. Ginny ran over and punch Harry in the arm, breaking it! Harry screamed.

"Meagan punched Ginny in the face and pointed her long, ebony wand at her face. "Calvario!" Meagan screamed, and Ginny became bald!

"NOOO!" she shouted, and Victor laughed at her. "Oh, fuck you." Ginny said to him.

"Carpe Retractum!" Meagan said, pointing her wand at Ginny's neck. Suddenly, Ginny was pulled by the neck towards, Meagan, killing her yet again!

Victor looked at Ginny's body in disgust. "How could you kill her?" he asked.

"She fucked a lot of guys besides you," Harry said. "She's a fucking whore and a bitch."

"But I loved her blowjobs!" Victor cried, completely ignoring Harry.

I pointed my wand at Victor and said "Necrophilius!" Suddenly, Victor began fucking Ginny's corpse violently, kissing her dead body all over. "If you love her so much, now you can love her even more!" Meagan shouted.

Victor and Dead Ginny fucked until finally, Victor died from overexertion, with his dick shoved up her ass. Meagan and Harry fucked too, but their fucking was with true love instead of lust. The two orgasmed at the same time, moaning and panting in pleasure the entire time, and left the room, completely naked. As they left, Harry rubbed and sucked Meagan's boobs and Meagan pleasured Harry's hard dick better than any girl ever had before.

(AN: How was it? please review! Annie really wants some good reviews! Also, the spell I used was made by Kerra, not me.)


	6. Chapter 6

(AN: This chapter was written by me, Annie! :D Please, please, please review! I really want a whole ton of comments and faves! :D)

Chapter Six: Annie's Sex Time

So, like, Anna and Harry got their clothes off in the Gryffindor common room and were about to have sex. Harry was lying on the ground with his dick high in the air. Anna got on top of it and began dancing with it inside her, pleasuring Harry the whole while.

"Forget about Voldemort. Forget about Snape. Forget about Ginny. Just think of me, Harry," I told him lovingly as I rode him up and down. He came twice with him inside me, and I couldn't stop bouncing up and down on his amazing hard-on. I dangled my tits in front of his face as I rode him, pounding his dick hard and making him cum each time.

"Oh! Annie! Your body is amazing! You tits, your ass, your pussy, your... eyes..." and the two looked into each others eyes before finally cumming harder than ever before at the same time!

"YES!" the two shouted as they came.

We cleaned ourselves off and washed off and put our clothe son.

"Fuk yes!" Harry shouted. "I bet Ginny wouldn't ever duck me like this!"

"She never could. Her body is too weak for someone as amazing as you." Annie said.

"Only you are worthy to fuck me," Harry said romantically.

Annie blushed, then summoned/resurrected Ginny.

"Why are you doing this to me again, you monsters!" Ginny shouted.

"Us? We're the monsters? You're the one who cheated on Harry, were a clingy jealous girl, and a total slut who fucked every kid in the school!"

"Oh, fuck you!" Ginny said, before pulling out her wand. "Avada Kedavera!" she exclaimed, shooting the blast at Annie.

"NOOO!" Harry screamed.

However, Annie blocked the blast and it hit Ginny! She dies again.

"YAAAY!" Harry shouted happily.

Anna resurrected Ginny again. Ginny tried to run, but Annie shouted "Colloshoo!" and her shoes were stuck to the ground with some kind of goo. "Confringo!" Harry shouted, and Ginny exploded in a fiery ball of death!

Harry and Anna left the Gryffindor Tower to the Great Hall, so they could have lunch.


	7. Chapter 7

(AN: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! PLEASE review! Also, please check out my bf's stuff! :D But PLEASE POST COMMENTS AND REVIEWS!)

Chapter Seven: The Dark Return

So, like, the three girls and Harry were in the Great Hall again and they were fucking as one when suddenly, Harry wanted to see Ginny again and slap her out.

"Okay!" Kerra said, and did the spell that summoned/resurrected Ginny.

NO RESPONCE.

"OMG what the fuck?" all four of them said in unison? Suddenly, Ginny walked into the common room. It was... GINNY!

Ginny had a dark and fucking scary black aura around her and she was covered in darkness like someone from Kingdom Hearts except not because I'm not doing a crossover fick yet LOL

"Fuck. All. Of. You." Ginny said before saying "BOMBARDA FUCKING MAXIMA!" and blowing the entire common room up! Then she said "BOMBARDA NUCLEUM MAXIMA!" Suddenly, a nuclear explosion came from her wand, blowing up Hogwarts in a fiery fucking explosion!

Hogwarts was now ashes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Virginia Weasley: Death Eater

So, like, Ginny had blown up Hogwarts and turned it to ashes. We were fine but harry was in bad shape. We took him to the Forbidden Forest to heal using our magic.

"Episkey!" we all cried out, and Harry was quickly healed.

"Awesome! Thanks girls! I love you all so much, especially a ton more than Ginny!"

"You're welcome" Meagan said naughtily, giving Harry a boner, which she promptly sucked on, making him blow his creamy load in her mouth.

"How did Ginny cum back to life?" Anna asked.

"Hell if I know!" Meagan replied with Harry in her massive bosom.

Suddenly, Voldemort apperated in front of us! "I revived her, fools!"

"YOU!" all of them cried out.

"Yes, me. But I know now that I made a terrible mistake. Ginny has become too evil for even me. Now she must die."

"OMG OK!" all of them cried out.

Voldemort teleported the girls to the ashes of Hogwarts to fight Ginny Weasley to the fucking death. They all pulled out their wands.

"TIME TO DIE!" all three of them shouted.

"NO... IT IS YOU WHO MUST DIE!" Ginny shouted. "Crucio Avada Kedavera Bombarda Maxima!" Suddenly, a blast of apocalyptically power magic energy shot at us, but we just stared at it together and killed the blast.

"HARRY WILL BE MINE! NOT YOU IGNORANT MORONIC BIMBOS!"

"You're the Bimbo," Kerra said smartly.

"Time to die, bitch!" Meagan said awesomely.

"You're a bitchy, whiny, slutty bimbo whore retard motherfucker who doesn't deserve harry." Annie said.

"WE DO!" All three of them said at once. Then they used all their magical power to kill Ginny Weasley in the sky by throwing her into the fucking sun.

They landed back on the ground and cast Reparo Maxima to fix Hogwarts.

"SHe is not dead" voldemort said. "She may have been launched into the sun, but she was such a bitch that she now lives on the sun."

"Well, then we have to kill her!" Annie said. "FOR HARRY!"

So all three girls left to fly to the sun to fuck up Ginny some more.


	9. Chapter 9

(AN: Well, I finally gut a review, but it was from a fucking asshole who was too much of a pussy to log in! -_- First, we ARE serious about writing! We already did eight chapters, so that's pretty abvious. Secontly, this story is NOT trash, you fucking asshole! I bet you're a Ginny fanboy, aren't you? -_- Assholes like you needto die! Go to fucking hell, shithead!)

Chapter Eight: Ginny Dies

So, like, the three of us got to the sun where Ginny was. We were ready to kill her on top of the sun in an epic way. We all pulled out our wands and were ready to kill her.

"Avada Kedavera!" she shouted.

"Expelliarmus!" Annie shouted. Suddenly, they're magic attacks hit and did that thing from that Harry Potter movie.

"OMG! Fight back!" Kerra and Meagan shouted, and they attacked Ginny with their own magic.

"Flipendo!" Kerra shouted. A blast of blue energy knocked Ginny backwards and she fell deep inside the sun, burning her skin, flesh, and bones. Her blood boiled and the last sound she heard was her own body melting. But she felt her body melt and disintegrate fro hours, burning up and dying in the most excruciating way possible. Her eyeballs melted, and she tried to scream but couldn't, because her throat was already melted. Voldemort had made her immortal when he revived her, making it impossible for her to die forever. She was trapped, now in the very core of the sun, for all eternity.

"Is that fucking bitch dead?" Meagan asked.

"Looks like it" Kerra replied.

So they all apperated back on Earth in the rebuilt Hogwarts. After a long talk, Harry and Voldemort has decided to settle their differences and Voldemeort decided to become good. Voldemort left the newly rebuilt Hogwarts to go to the sun and torment Ginny even more, but decided against it since he'd probably be disintegrated too.

Kerra, Anna, and Meagan decided to French-kiss Harry all at once while giving him a 3-on-1 handjob while they were at it. Harry Came on all three of them and they all laughed. This was true love, Harry thought, cumming on the sexy maidens.

Meagan decided to summon Ginny, but not her physical body, but rather a being that was her consciousness put into physical form. "Summoneo Anima Virginia Weasley!" Meagan said. Suddenly, Ginny appeared, crying on the ground.

"HARRY! I'm so so so so so sorry! Please forgive me and I'll never fuck another guy besides you!"

"You lost all your chances, bitch. You hurt me too much." Harry said sadly.

"NOOOO!" Ginny shouted, but she didn't really mean it. She was too much of a bitch.

"You're such a bitch" Kerra said. "Divesto!" she cast, and all of Ginny's clothes came off.

"FUCK!" Ginny shouted, covering her small breasts. Harry noticed a tattoo near her vagina: a tattoo of... DUDLEY DURSLEY!

"OMG You fucked me cousin but not me?!" Harry shouted.

"Oh, fuck off, asshole. You're such a pieceof shit." Ginny sarcastically replied.

"NO, YOU ARE!" Harry said, drawing his wand. "Crucio Maxima!" Ginny then felt twice as much pain as she felt on the sun, except now she felt like hot knives were being driven into her flesh at every inch of her body. Ginny tried to run and escape, but couldn't! Harry slapped her across the face heroically, and Ginny's neck broke and she died.

Harry turned to his lovers. "We need to go to the Muggle World" he said, looking at his wand. "We need to take care of someone."

So Annie, Karra, Meagan, and Harry got on their brooms and left for the muggle world.


	10. Chapter 10

(AN: Sorry I haven't posted in a while! I've been busy fucking my boyfriend, doing schoolwork, and cleaning my room. Fuck my parents -_-)

Chapter Eight: Dudley Dursley Dies

So, like, we got on our broomsticks and went to the Dursley's house. Harry, Kerra, Annie, and Meagan knocked on the door. Vernon Dursley answered. "I WON'T LET YOU FUCKING IN, HARRY POTTER," he shouted before shutting and locking the door.

"Alohamora," Meagan said, and the door opened.

"Carpe Retractum!" Kerra shouted, pulling Vernon close to us.

"Defodio!" Harry shouted, causing large chucks of flesh and bone to be gouged out of Vernon Dursley. He screamed in utmost agony as Harry did this.

"Deletrius!" Annie shouted, causing Vernon to slowly but painfully be disintegrated.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! FUCK YOU! FUCK ALL OF YOU! OH, IF ONLY GINNY WERE HERE SO I COULD FUCK HER AGAIN!"

"What." Harry said angrily as Vernon was fully disintegrated. "Girls, please resurrect him.

"With pleasure, master," Kerra said sexually before resurrecting him. Vernon got on his knees and started crying and begging us to not kill him. Harry lifted his wand and Vernon tried to run away.

"Colloshoo!" I shouted, causing his feet to be stuck to the sidewalk. He couldn't escape no matter how hard he tried.

Harry walked over to him. "Descendio!" He shouted, and Vernon got on his hands and knees, bowing to Harry.

"P-POTTER!" she screamed and roared. "P-PLEASE!"

Harry was quiet.

"Depulsio," Harry said, and Vernon flew backwards into a house on the street, screaming all the way. He landed, bruised and scarred, lying on the ground. Harry walked up to him again with a disappointed look of fury in his eyes, hotter than the fury of the sun on which Ginny's soul and body now burned for eternity.

"Deprimo," he said. now forcing incredible pressure on Vernon's body, causing every bone in his body to crack. As he screamed, Harry finally finished him off with one final "Diffindo!" Severing his head from his body.

The four of us walked inside the house merrily, looking for Dudley Dursley so we could kill and annihilate him. We saw Dudley playing on a stolen XBOX One in the living room, playing Super Mario Galaxy 3 on it.

"Hey, that XBOX One is stolen!" Meagan said. "It's not even out in stores yet!"

"Yeah? Whatcha gonna do about it, bitch?" Dudley shouted. "I stole this game from the guys who make XBOX and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

THE END? (AN: LOL no not really)


	11. Chapter 11

(AN: Hey guys! Megan here. Annie, Karra and I haven't ben on in a while, so let's fix that! :D)

Chapter Ten! Dudley Dursley Dies!

So, like, we cornered Dudley in his bedroom, playing on a stolen XBOX One. Karra took her wand out and shouted "Confringo!" at the XBOX One, which totally exploded into flames.

"Noooooo!" Dudley shouted pathetically.

"Hey, umm, just out of curiosity, how were you playing Super Mario Galaxy 3 on an XBOX One?" Meagan asked.

"The same way I fucked Ginny," Dudley replied smugly. "Really, really well."

"WHAT." Harry shouted. "I am going to kill you!" Harry screamed, and fire came everywhere and Harry's eyes looked like they were on fire.

Anna took out her wand and shouted "Conjunctivis!" and then Dudley got pink eye. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he shouted. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" he screamed, as he tried to gouge out his own burning hot eyes. She then ripped off Dudley's pants and saw a small tattoo on the tip of his penis that read "GINNY WEASLEY'S 1,582,246,010,527TH FUCK".

"Harry stared at it for ages. Meagan then took out her wand and pointed it at Dudley's penis. "Diminuendo!" she shouted, Dudley's penis shrinking to only about three inches. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU ALL!" Dudley shouted as I removed him of his masculinity using a severing charm. Kerra then cast Draconifors on Harry, turning him into a fire and magic-breathing dragon with huge wings. Dragon Harry burned Dudley to a crisp, making sure that he suffered in the pain of a million Crucio curses at the exact same time.

"I've had it with Ginny!" Harry shouted as he turned back to normal. "I've HAD it with all these guys that Ginny fucked! I promise you, I am going to find every! Single! Person! That fucked Ginny! And I will kill them! I will crush them! I will CRUCIFY them if I had to! And I will fucking LOVE it."

We all cheered him on, kissing his handsome face. Meagan rubbed his crotch and gave him a blowjob while the others French kissed the fuck out of him.


End file.
